The present invention relates to hearing aid holding means and to a method of using same.
Hearing aids having speakers encased in molds are commonly used. The speaker is inserted in the inner portion of the outer ear.
Hearing aid users are well acquainted with the "feed-back" phenomenon which occurs when the mold shifts from its intended position.
This movement results in a change in the impedance of the hearing aid, and brings about whistling or ringing in the ear, commonly called feed-back. In addition to defeating the intended purpose of the hearing aid, feed-back is disconcerting and can be devastating, particularly for a hearing aid user who must use a hearing aid in each ear.
The main object of the invention is to provide holding means comprising a sealant material that can be used to hold a hearing aid speaker in place in the ear, thereby eliminating feed-back.
Another object is to provide such means which further includes a pad that carries the sealant material.
A further object is to provide such means wherein the sealant material is flexible, hydrophilic and non-toxic.
An additional object is to provide such means which is economical, simple to use and comfortable and effective in operation.
A still further object is to provide a simple method of immobilizing the speaker of a hearing aid in a predetermined position in the inner portion of an outer ear of a hearing aid user.
The above and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
A patentability search has revealed the following U.S. patents which seem irrelevant to the invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,383,879 May 17, 1983 LeDu et al. 4,393,080 July 12, 1983 Pawelchak et al. 4,499,251 February 12, 1985 Omura et al. 4,551,490 November 5, 1985 Doyle et al. ______________________________________